Some things are just not meant to be
by Agrolass
Summary: Fate is strong enough to overcome the most overwhelming odds for love to survive, but what happens when not even fate is strong enough. Maybe there are just some things that aren't meant to be. A very short sad Ron and Hermione fic. Please R


Ok I'm going to write a really sad fic. Please don't be mad at me for its ending, but I thought it would be a difference from the normal Ron/Hermione fluff fics. Three reasons I had to write this, one I'm feeling really evil now and feel like writing something very sad, two I went through a horrible break-up and I thought it would be nice to express in words and three, so far I havn't seen any fanfics where Ron and Hermione split up. So please don't hate me and read and review! ( (  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Some Things Are Just Not Meant To Be  
  
It was a cloudy dull summer's day, a cold breeze in the air, that ruffled Hermione's hair and froze her ears. She stood huddled beside a sparse tree, wrapping her cloak firmly around her, trying to keep the cold out. As she looked around, surveying Hogwarts and the lake in the distance, she wondered why she was here. Ron had called her here, saying there was something he had to say. Presently she was waiting for him to finish his Quidditch training. They were in their seventh year, and Ron had finally managed to make it into the Gryffindor Quidditch team last year. Hermione smiled as she remembered how happy he was. He picked her up off her feet, swung her around the common room for all to see and kissed her passionately on the lips, declaring if Hermione had never convinced him to try out, he would never have done it.  
  
She laughed to herself as she remembered this little incident. It was one of many that she treasured with Ron. Ever since they finally realised they were crazy about each other, (And this took quite some time too!) Hermione always felt she and Ron belonged to each other, like they could never exist without each other to push the other through the rough days. And yes there were many! Though it has been three years now since You Know Who had risen again, it certainly didn't slow down. Right now they were in the middle of the most bloody and significant war the wizarding world has ever faced. There were many worthy and innocent people dying every day, but for now they were safe in the confines of the Hogwarts grounds, trying to live as normal a life as possible. Though it was hard for Ron and Hermione, it was even harder for Harry. Hermione felt terrible about how he must be suffering, to be able to break off a relationship with Ginny, the girl he loved just for her own safety. Hermione didn't envy Harry one bit.  
  
But she and Ron had managed quite well, they had grown closer and had fallen in love with each other. Now Hermione couldn't imagine her life being any different. Though it seemed silly to say this, but Hermione felt like her and Ron were just meant to be together, forever.  
  
As she thought of this, she smiled to herself. True her and Ron were going through an odd patch, but they would always figure it out, like they had before. Though an event two weeks ago, certainly shook their relationship to its foundations. Bill Weasley was seriously injured in an attack by You Know Who and was now in St Mungo's in a critical condition. Though he was getting better now, it certainly shook up Ron and he became very quiet and reserved. She knew they would get through this, they always did, but she was also very worried about Ron. He had never acted like this before.  
  
She quickly pushed these thoughts aside as she saw Ron approaching, his broomstick over his shoulder and still wearing his Quidditch robes. She put on her best smile to greet Ron. She was not going to let him see her worried. No she was there to cheer Ron up.  
  
"Hello Ron", she said cheerfully as Ron kissed her on the cheek. "How was Quidditch training?"  
  
"Fine, its certainly very cold for a may day", Ron replied looking up at the sky.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh yeah that", Ron replied leaning his broomstick against the trunk of the tree.  
  
"You know how we are graduating in a week and how I planned to help Harry fight against You Know Who after we leave school", Ron said slowly.  
  
"Yeah", Hermione replied confused. She had no idea where this conversation was going.  
  
"And I love you so very much, I would die if anything happened to you", Ron said.  
  
"And I love you too!" Hermione said squeezing his hands tightly, trying to cheer him up. Wherever this conversation was going, it certainly wasn't cheering Ron up.  
  
"Well what happened to Bill made me think. I could never loose you Hermione and the war looks very dark now. That's why I think its best if we broke up", Ron sighed heavily not looking Hermione in the eyes.  
  
Hermione's ears had gone temporarily deaf as she struggled with the statement Ron had just made. Had he just broken up with her? But that couldn't be. This was Ron. He loved her more than anything and she knew that.  
  
"What?" she croaked finally having found her voice.  
  
"I'm breaking up with you", Ron said slowly, now deliberately not looking her in the eyes but staring up at the sky.  
  
"But why?" Hermione croaked as tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't take this. Her Ron couldn't be breaking up with her. It just couldn't be happening.  
  
"Because I love you too much and I don't want to see you get hurt", Ron said still staring at the sky.  
  
"But Ron, that's a risk I am willing to take", Hermione sobbed, trying to wipe away the tears falling down from her face.  
  
"I also don't want to get in the way of your career. Hermione you are a very clever witch and I don't ever want to hold you back, because that is what I would do", Ron replied.  
  
"But that is my choice Ron. Please consider this Ron", Hermione sobbed.  
  
"No Hermione", and Hermione could hear how Ron's voice sounded choked and oddly muffled, "you don't want to go and study in France because it is too far away from me. You need to go and live your own life now".  
  
"Ron we can work it out. If we try hard enough we can. Please Ron just look at me and tell me this isn't happening", Hermione sobbed, not caring about the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Ron slowly lowered his head and met Hermione's eyes. She could see they were red and puffy. "Hermione I am breaking up with you and I think its for the best. I want you to graduate next week and go out into the world, not tied back to anyone. I want you to become the very best you can and I want you to do all this without me. I am only in the way and I have to go fight You Know Who. If you ever got killed by him or his Death Eaters I could never live with myself. Goodbye Hermione and I wish you all the best in your life", Ron said sadly as a tear rolled down his face. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, before picking up his broom once more and walking back up to the castle.  
  
"Ron!", Hermione sobbed after him but he would not turn back.  
  
"RON!" Hermione cried once more, but by this time he had disappeared from view. "Ron!" Hermione sobbed as she collapsed onto the ground beside the tree. She couldn't take it anymore as the tears spilled from her eyes. She just collapsed onto the ground crying with all the pain her heart was feeling. She had lost the only person she had ever loved.  
  
As she thought this, she remembered how Ron finally confessed to his feeling for Hermione. It seemed like it was only yesterday, yet it was over a year ago. They were in the common room, and when no-one was there, Ron plucked up the courage and walked up to Hermione, who was sitting on one of the couches. She still remembered how he confessed of his feelings for her. How nervous he had been, how he had feared that she didn't feel the same about him. But Hermione had, and when she kissed him, he knew it too. How happy they both looked that night when Harry returned to the common room. Like she would burst with joy.  
  
But what happened to those days. Did the situation in the wizarding world really become so dangerous that Ron felt it was the only way to keep Hermione safe? Oh Hermione didn't know! She was too consumed by the grief that was flowing over her, threatening to drown her. And only minutes before she had thought how Ron and her were destined to be together.forever. She still believed that though. She still knew deep in her heart, her and Ron were meant to be together. It was strange how fate worked, how sometimes even despite the overwhelming odds, love can survive and how sometimes not even such a strong love can keep two people together. Sometimes not even fate was strong enough to keep two people together.forever. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok While I was writing this, I realised this could be more than a one chapter fanfic. It could develop and maybe even end in a happy fic, but I will only do it, if you R&R so I know people want me to write on. Please R&R, it doesn't take long! 


End file.
